


A Very Scorbus Valentine's 💚

by Honeysworks



Series: Scorbus Fluff [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, M/M, One Shot, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter Fluff, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeysworks/pseuds/Honeysworks
Summary: Scorpius recieves a note from his secret admirer, but he doesn't know who it is.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Scorbus Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972456
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	A Very Scorbus Valentine's 💚

The atmosphere that morning at Hogwarts was electric, as almost the entire school seemed to be buzzing with excitement because of Valentine's day. Even Scorpius couldn't help but feel there was more magic than usual in the air, watching as owls dove in and out of the Great Hall delivering boxes of chocolate or heartfelt cards to various students. He heard a group of older boys jeer as one of their mates received a particularly garish card, and a nearby group of first year girls giggling as one of them got a gift from one of the boys in their year.

Scorpius had fond memories of Valentine's day. As a young boy, his Dad would take him to the local florists to help pick out some flowers for him Mum, then they would all go out for a nice meal at a fancy muggle restaurant, and then maybe a walk on the beach before watching the sunset together.

His best friend, on the other hand, was not so enthusiastic about the whole affair. Albus, who had a grumpy disposition at the best of times, was stewing quietly next to him, glaring daggers at anyone who looked as though they were in a good mood. Scorpius couldn't help but notice his gaze linger on the Gryffindor table, where James had a small mountain of gifts piling up in front of him from secret admirers.

Scorpius briefly entertained the idea that Albus was secretly jealous of everyone else, having never received any Valentine's gifts himself. Of course, neither had Scorpius. He and Albus were still firmly outcasts at Hogwarts. Not that Scorpius particularly minded, he wouldn't trade Albus for all the heart-shaped boxes of chocolate in the world.

Scorpius was suddenly interrupted from his musings by an owl swooping by, dropping something directly in front of him- It was a single red rose, with a scrap of parchment wrapped around the stem. Scorpius could feel Albus' gaze turn to him.

"Is this for me?" Scorpius asked apprehensively, looking around to make sure the owl had not given it to the wrong person by mistake.

"It must be," Albus replied. "Look, there's a note attached."

Scorpius took the parchment and unfurled it in front of him.

Scorpius-

Happy Valentine's Day!

Meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower tonight at 7.15pm.

-Your Secret Admirer

  
"Someone wants to meet with me?" he asked in confusion. He didn't recognise the handwriting, but the note definitely was intended for him. After all, Scorpius wasn't exactly a common name.

"They must do," Albus replied, brows furrowed slightly.

Scorpius turned to his friend, hoping he would say something. This was firmly uncharted territory for the both of them. Albus, however, did not react, and simply went back to picking at his toast.

He knew he should be excited at the prospect of someone being romantically interested in him. It was a sure sign he had moved past the taunts of "Voldemort's Son" he had received during his first four years at Hogwarts, but he still couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment.

Truth be told, there was someone he had been harbouring a crush on for a little while now, and he was the only person he knew hadn't sent the note- his best friend.

It started innocently enough after their adventure in forth year. They had become a lot closer since then, and less shy about physical contact. But each time they touched, Scorpius felt himself fall a little bit more in love. The gentle hand on his thigh that brought him back to reality when he was daydreaming in class. The small smile that graced Albus' usually sullen face only when they were alone. The squeeze of his hand just before they got off the Hogwarts Express and wouldn't see each other for two months.

Scorpius soon figured out the reason why he became so flustered around his best friend, but the one thing he could never work out was whether Albus felt the same way.

But now, seeing as Albus didn't even react when someone else asked Scorpius out for Valentine's, he was sure Albus wasn't interested in him like that.

Scorpius sat quietly for the rest of breakfast, debating to himself whether he should go to the Astronomy tower tonight. It wasn't until he heard the scraping of benches along the floor next to him that he realised it was time for class.

~

Scorpius didn't bring up the note for the rest of the day, and Albus didn't ask him about it until they were walking back to the Slytherin dormitories after their last class.

"So... Are you going to meet whoever sent you the flower?" Albus asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know," Scorpius paused, "I was thinking about it. What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should go. You never know what could happen."

"I don't even know who invited me. It could be anyone."

"Well," Albus began apprehensively, "Who do you want it to be?"

Scorpius had to hold back from telling Albus he was thinking of him. "I don't know... I'm not really interested in anyone here," Scorpius lied, "but I suppose it could be a good experience."

They arrived back to their dormitory and Albus almost immediately collapsed onto his bed.

"Urgh, it's been such a long day," he sighed. Scorpius merely hummed in agreement, busying himself taking his books out of his bag and putting them away.

"Hey Albus," Scorpius began, "I've been thinking about tonight, and I should probably try and make a good first impression. Do you think you could help me pick out something to wear?"

Albus rolled over on his bed, "Sure."

After deliberating on which outfit he was going to wear for half an hour, and Albus insisting he would look fine no matter what he was wearing, Scorpius disappeared into the bathroom to get a shower before changing into his new outfit.

When he returned to their room, Albus was laid out on his bed reading a book.

"You finished getting ready?"

"I think so. How do I look?"

Albus put his book down and walked over to Scorpius, who had to try with all his might to resist blushing as Albus pushed a wayward strand of hair away back into place.

"You look fine," Albus said.

"You always say that," Scorpius replied.

Albus just smiled at him, before looking at the clock.

"It's almost seven o'clock. Do you want to walk up together?" Albus asked.

"Yeah."

~

Scorpius' stomach was a pit of nerves as he and Albus walked up to the Astronomy tower. It wasn't helped that they kept walking by various happy couples giggling and holding hands together as they walked the castle's corridors.

Scorpius couldn't imagine holding anyone's hand who wasn't Albus. Why did he agree to this again? He was having second thoughts, but Albus didn't seem to notice.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Scorpius noticed nobody else had arrived yet. He was a few minutes early after all, and he was glad Albus didn't immediately leave him.

Albus tried making small talk with him, but Scorpius was so nervous and jittery he couldn't really focus on what his friend was saying, so the conversation died down, and they stood waiting in awkward silence together.

Every few seconds, Scorpius would glance nervously to the stairway, expecting someone to come up. But, as the clock struck quarter past, still no one had arrived.

"Albus... You don't think that note was all just a joke, was it?" Scorpius asked apprehensively. It wouldn't be the first time someone had played a joke at his expense.

Albus, however, seemed adamant that it wasn't. "No. I'm quite certain it's real. And from someone who likes you more than you think."

"If you're sure, I guess I could wait a little while longer," Scorpius trailed off, walking over to the observation balcony, looking out over the grounds.

Tonight was quite a nice night, Scorpius mused, looking out at the stars above him. The only sounds were the rustling of trees in the distance, and his own soft breathing. He had to admit the Scottish highlands were quite breathtaking, even if it was a little too cold for Scorpius' taste.

After a few minutes, Albus walked over to join him. Scorpius was so distracted by his own thoughts that he forgot he wasn't alone.

"Hey," Albus spoke softly.

Scorpius looked over at his friend, then glanced at the clock and realised it was almost half past seven.

"No one's coming, are they?" Scorpius asked his friend dejectedly. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he was a little disappointed and hurt he had been stood up.

"No," Albus replied confidently, and smiled at Scorpius.

Scorpius frowned. He couldn't believe that-

Wait.

Albus was smiling. 

How would he have known nobody would show up? Unless-

All at once, a rush of emotion flickered across Scorpius' face. His eyes went wide with surprise and excitement as he turned to Albus.

"It was you!"

Albus' smile faltered as his nerves began to show.

"Yeah. I though you felt the same way..."

Scorpius crossed the distance between them and enveloped Albus in the biggest hug he could muster.

"I'm so glad." Scorpius buried his face into Albus' shoulder.

Now it was Albus' turn to be surprised.

"Uhm. Okay. This is new. I didn't expect that reaction," Albus replied with a small smile, bringing his arms around Scorpius to return the hug.

Scorpius brought his head up to look Albus in the eyes. "I've had a crush on you for the longest time... but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin our friendship," Scorpius steadied himself, searching for the right words. "But this morning- I got that note, and I thought it was from someone else- I was so upset because you didn't even react, I though you didn't like me..." Scorpius trailed off.

"Uhm, yeah, I was going to tell you sooner, but every time I tried, I got nervous and chickened out. I thought _you_ didn't like _me_ in that way..." Albus replied.

"We're such a pair of idiots," Scorpius teased, and Albus giggled as they pulled away from the hug, taking Scorpius' hand in his own.

"Just so long as we're idiots together."

"Is that an Albus-y way of asking if you want to be more than friends?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes."

Scorpius grinned and gave Albus' hand a squeeze.

"Then I'd like that very much."


End file.
